Crystal PreCure Evolution
Crystal Pretty Cure Evolution is a next generation series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's a continuation of the Crystal Pretty Cure series that takes place in the future. It's themes are color, light, elements, beauty and the future. Plot TBA Pretty Cure Kimi Heiya/Cure Rainbow Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Kimi Heiya is the first new cure to be awakened and is the leader of the new Crystal Pretty Cure. 14 year old Kimi is a friendly tomboy with a heart of gold. Though at times she can have a bit of a temper and a bit of self-doubt, she's basically a upbeat person who tries her best. She's good at various of sports and is part of the soccer team at school. Her best friend is Yuki and have been close ever since childhood. Though she at first was in denial and didn't want to become a cure, she over time accepts the destiny of being the next Cure Rainbow. In her civilian form, Kimi has yellow/blond hair and blue eyes. In cure form, she has sky blue hair with red streaks and blue eyes. Her colors are the colors of the rainbow and her element is holy light. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure Color Wave! Hope And Justice, Courage As Bright As The Shinning Rainbow! I'm, Cure Rainbow! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Neon Burst! Princess Yuki Yamaguchi/Cure Purple ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Yuki Yamaguchi is the second cure to be awakened and is Kimi's best friend. Being shy and socially-awkward, 13 year old Yuki is different from her parents. However, she still has a noble heart and will fight for what's right. Kimi likes to call her Yu-Chan and sometimes prefer to her as her "waifu" in a jokingly matter. In her civilian form, Yuki has black hair and purple eyes. In cure form, she has purple hair and eyes. Her colors are purple, lavender, white and black and her element is air/wind. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure Color Wave! Hope And Intelligence, Wisdom As Radiant As The Glistening Purple! I'm, Cure Purple! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Purple Turbulence! Aiko Sanjo/Cure Fuchsia Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Aiko Sanjo is the third cure to be awakened. Aiko is the big sister friend of the group, making sure that her friends are healthy physically, mentality and emotionally. Being 15, she knows plenty of skills like knitting, sowing, cooking, cleaning and many more. In her civilian form, Aiko has dark brown hair and pink eyes. In cure form, she has fuchsia hair and eyes. Her colors are fuchisa, pink, white and red. Her element is Thunder/Lightening. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure Color Wave! Hope And Love, Protection As Fabulous As The Precious Pink! I'm, Cure Fuchsia! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Fuchsia Rumbling! Midori Yoshida/Cure Lime Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Midori Yoshida is the fifth cure to be awakened. Being mostly different from her mother, Midori is pretty easy-going, laid-back and a "at my own pace" kind of person. However, despite this, she has a good sense of right and wrong and won't stand and do nothing when evil strikes. In her civilian form, Midori has black hair and green eyes. In cure form, she has green hair and eyes. Her colors are lime green, green and white and her element is nature. Megumi Kamijo/Cure Indigo Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Megumi Kamijo is the sixth cure to be awakened. Being 16-years-old, Megumi is a star student, is very talented and very intelligent. She's also very polite, kind and knows more than 6 other languages. She's the daughter of the famous celebrity Minako and Mr.Kamijo, a very well known CEO. Being a very wealthy girl, she never had a chance to make real friends. However, ever since she stated being around the girls, she start to value friendship. In her civilian form, Maiko has sky blue hair and blue eyes. In cure form, she has light blue hair and blue eyes. Her colors are indigo, light blue, and white and her element is water, ice and occasionally snow. Her special ability is quick reflexes. Princess Masako Yutaka/Cure Apricot Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Masako Yutaka is the seventh cure to be awakened. Being strong-willed, very skilled, strong and filled with energy, 14-year-old tomboy Masako is always up for a challenge. Though inherited her mother's sharp-tonged, she's slightly more friendly and a bit of a airhead. She loves to eat fruits in place of sweets and has an old fear of bugs. She sometimes dresses like a boy and even dresses in the boys uniform at times. Like Kimi, Masako is good at various of sports, but is mainly good at basketball and is even part of the basketball team. People often mistaken her as a boy. In her civilian form, Masako has strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. In cure form, she has orange hair and orange eyes. Her colors are orange, light orange, black, and white and her element is earth/rock. Her special ability is super strength. Ai Sanjo/Cure Lemon ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Ai Sanjo is the eighth and final cure to be awakened until later. 13-year-old Ai is a very odd, but gentle, peaceful and quiet girl. She's also known to be quite a puzzle, usually stayed to herself. It's been hinted that she's very bright for her age and knows extreme self-defense training. When the series progressed, Ai not only becomes closer to the cures, she makes other friends. In her civilian form, Ai has orange/amber hair and yellow eyes. In cure form, she has blond/yellow hair and yellow eyes. Her colors are yellow, light yellow, orange, and white and her element is sunlight. Maiko Heiya/Cure Crimson Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Maiko Heiya is the forth cure to be awakened. 13-year-old Maiko is very cheery and energetic, always having a smile on her face. Though when angry, she looks real scary. She's the head cheerleader of Riku no Hari Academy and known ballet. In her civilian form, Maiko has yellow/blond hair and blue eyes. In cure form, she has light red hair and crimson eyes. Her colors are red, light red, black and white and her element is fire. The Color Kingdom Queen Aurora ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Corina ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Maximum Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Sebastian Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The Colorless Palette Grey ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Dark ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Dusk Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Bleak ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The Colorless King Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Dull Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The monster of the day. Supporting Characters Rika Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A student who attends Riku No Hari who is Rina's daughter. Riko Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A student who attends Riku No Hari who is Rina's son. Kima Heiya/Yutaka ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Koroji Heiya Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Yoko Yamaguchi ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Sliver Yamaguchi ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Mayu Sanjo/Kurenai ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Rio Sanjo ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Neko Kujo/Yoshida Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Minako Kamijo/Misaki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Shiori Yutaka Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Bronze Yutaka Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Aiki Sanjo/Yutaka Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Leon Sanjo Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Items The Color Compact The cures transformation item. The Jewel Pens Magical pens that the cures have to collect to help revive The Color Kingdom. There are 40 pens in total. The Crystal Weapons * Rainbow Stick; Cure Rainbow's weapon. She at times uses it as a hitting weapon and her attacks. * Purple Fans; Cure Purple's weapon. They are two fans that makes her wind attacks stronger. * Fuchsia Bow-n-arrow; '''Cure Fuchsia's weapon. She has the ability to shoot many arrows at the same time. * '''Crimson Baton; '''Cure Crimson's weapon. She sometimes can make fire ribbons. * '''Lime Mallet; '''Cure Lime's weapon. * '''Indigo Sword; '''Cure Indigo's weapon. She casts water/ice/snow-based attacks. * '''Apricot Clubs; '''TBA * '''Lemon Rings; '''Cure Lemon's weapons. These rings can grow and shrink by Lemon's command. Locations '''The Gem Kingdom A neighborhood world to The Land Of Diamonds. The Land Of Diamonds A country that was a lot of focus in the first series. Riku no Hari Academy The cures school. The Land of Crystals What people from other worlds prefers to earth. The Shijo Café The Shijo's family bakery. Kesshō City The cures hometown and has progressed a lot since the original series. Episodes Trivia * Crystal Pretty Cure is one of VanillaCupcakes123's few next generation pretty cure series. * Kimi is the only cure who keeps Cure Rainbow's original cure name. * Though the original Crystal Pretty Cure can still use some of their powers, they can not physically transform into pretty cure anymore due to giving up their abilities to transform to their successors. * Maiko is the only cure who isn't a descendant of one of the previous cures. However, she is the descendant of Migoto, a well known supporting character. * Yuki and Masako are both princesses of their respective kingdoms. Gallery